Fairy Tail High School
by rurokun
Summary: A story about a pink haired boy waving at a blonde haired girl like a five year old at Disneyland -/- Rewrite of High School Hookups -/- Rating subject to change
1. she's so lovely

"Pssst, Erza."

"There is a fly disturbing my presence."

"_Pssssssst, Erza_."

"I am contemplating on whether or not I should kill it."

"Oh come _on_, Erzaaaa. Just tell me the answer to number four and I'll give it a rest."

"Cosecant squared theta minus two times cotangent squared theta."

"Ha! I knew I got it right! Ouch, Erza! Come on, I said I'd leave you alone," Natsu complains, rubbing the back of his shoulder blade where the redhead's fist connects almost perfectly to the sensitive bone of his shoulder blade. The young woman is absolutely terrifying, but she does have her moments, albeit few and rare.

"Too late. I have already punched you," Erza replies coolly, the beginnings of a smug grin forming on her lips. She will never admit it, but Natsu has always been a very adventurous and exciting friend. Although they bicker and argue constantly, she completely trusts and cares for the younger junior, almost in a sort of sisterly fashion.

She hears someone snort, and turns to find Gray holding back a laugh as he hurriedly attempts to write the answer down from memory. Nearly a carbon copy of Natsu, Gray is as loud as he loyal, and Erza's life would have been much quieter and a lot less fun if she did not have Natsu and Gray.

The class is knee deep in Calculus work and attempting to finish a month's work of homework assignments to be able to actually enjoy the early start of a lovely October sky, when a knock on the door immediately glues every pair of eyes to see who might be walking in.

"For fuck's sake, if that's Evergreen coming back to steal my transparencies yet again," The teacher, Mr. Laxus Dreyar, scorns under his breath as he opens the door.

Instead of the glasses wearing she-devil, it's the principal, Makarov, and a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. Laxus furrows his eyebrows.

"New student? In the last week of September?"

"Special case, Laxus."

The teacher takes the manila folder and flips through the papers, his eyebrows raising in understanding. He nods and motions for the girl to enter the classroom, leaving the manila envelope on his desk.

"Class, we have a new student, so shut up and listen."

Students look up from their work to size up the new student. Most of them whisper a few comments about her attractive face and fit physical appearance, a few continue with their work, and even one student continues to nap through all of the commotion.

And Natsu? Well, that's a tough one to explain.

See, Natsu is far from a shallow student. Sure, he's rowdy and obnoxious and sometimes a bit too cocky for his own good. But as far as high school guys go, he's a pretty down to earth kid who isn't really one for dating six or seven girls within a period of one semester.

But _her_. This girl, this student, this classmate is so fucking _pretty_, it should be illegal. And then he thinks about it, and he's actually _glad_ it's not illegal, or he would have gone his whole life without seeing her face.

And they lock eyes and she _smiles_, Jesus Christ. It's been thirty seconds and this girl already has him wondering about her name and what her hobbies are and whether she likes Coke or Pepsi and what her favorite ice cream flavor is and whether or not she enjoys going to an amusement park or sleeping under the stars and he's such a _goner_, it's actually pretty pathetic.

"Her name is Lucy, and she's going to be joining our class for the continuation of the year, and if you hassle her, I will have no choice but to kick your ass, so behave yourselves."

A wave of laughter washes over the classroom, including Lucy, and Natsu swears to God that if he keeps it up, Gray is going to be calling him whipped for the rest of the year to a girl he doesn't even know.

"Lucy, you may sit wherever you'd like to. We change seats during the second semester."

"Thank you, Mr. Dreyar," Lucy replies, her voice light and tinkling. She looks around for a few seconds before opting to sit next to Levy, a blue haired sweetheart who is currently hiding _All Quiet on the Western Front_ behind her Calculus textbook.

Natsu droops, feeling beyond forlorn, but then she looks at him again and smiles _again_ and then before he can even blink, she _waves_ at him. And Christ on a cracker, she is so attractive and he can't help but wave back like a seven year old waving to Rapunzel at Disneyland.

"Obvious, much?" Erza mumbles, stifling a grin behind her hand.

The pink haired menace flips her off, a light blush forming on his cheeks as he continues with his Calculus problems, using all (some) of his willpower to not stare at the pretty girl sitting four rows away from him.

* * *

**super short and super sweet, this is just the beginning everyone. xo**

**\- rurokun**


	2. crush

Lucy quickly warms up to many of the people at Fairy Tail high school, her first friends being Levy McGarden and Juvia Lockser. She slowly begins to learn about many of their friends, including Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, and the pink haired fellow with the cute face, Natsu Dragneel.

Okay, it was incredibly obvious on the first day of school that this Natsu guy has a small crush on Lucy, and Lucy has to admit, he's kind of growing on her as well. She hasn't exactly started a conversation with him for fear of making a fool of herself (she does that quite often), but after hearing about how funny and sweet he actually is, Lucy finds herself wanting to talk to the guy even more, fears of humiliation and all.

So that's what prompts Lucy to stay after class on a Friday morning to wait for Natsu, and maybe (hopefully) try to convince him to walk her to class without completely sticking her foot in her mouth.

Lucy takes a deep breath, shakes out her hands, and rubs them against the sides of her black denim shorts before walking over towards Natsu, who is hurriedly shoving papers and books into his backpack.

"Hey, Natsu?"

He turns around and his eyes widen at the girl in front of him. She raises her eyebrows, worried she might have a secret zit on her nose or some basil on her teeth from her omelet that morning, but then he smiles and _whoa_, that is one attractive smile.

"Hi, hey. Yeah, that's me. And you're Lucy," Natsu says stupidly, and he's already sweating buckets because that is the _dumbest_ fucking thing in the world to say, of course she knows that her name is Lucy, it's her _name_.

"Look, um, this may seem kind of weird, and I promise I'm not weird, but would you mind walking me to class?"

Natsu's jaw nearly drops to the floor, but he remembers that gaping at a really pretty girl is completely rude and not cool at all, so he just nods furiously and quickly throws his backpack over his shoulders.

Lucy laughs, and Natsu mentally high fives himself.

-/-

They walk slowly to 2nd period, since both of their classrooms are close by, and although it's a bit awkward laughs in the beginning, they slowly ease into the conversation. He finds out about her last school and how upset she was to leave so many of her friends, but soon became happy after meeting people who accepted her right away at Fairy Tail high.

Before she can bring up another topic, the late bell rings, and they jump. She quickly says her goodbyes and runs into her classroom, giving a quick 'thank you' before he runs into the classroom adjacent to hers.

Natsu is on Cloud 9 all throughout 2nd period, and by the time nutrition rolls around, the high has yet to wear off. After Natsu tries to peel his orange with a fork, Gray finally acknowledges his friend's incredibly strange behavior.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Gray asks, squinting his eyes at Natsu.

"It's Lucy, dude. We talked on our way to 2nd period and Jesus, she's so fucking nice. I mean, we were just talking about school and friends and she was so enamored by the whole conversation. She used her hands a lot and then she would laugh at certain things, and then her eyes would get really big to the point that I could see her irises, and fuck, I think I have a crush on Lucy."

"Wow, you're already whipped and you just barely met the girl an hour ago," Gray says, taking a bite of his coffee cake. Natsu shoots his straw wrapper at Gray's head, and he flips him off.

"Did you get her number yet?"

"I just met her."

"Wow, can't even get her-"

"Hey, fuck you. It's not like you're getting any numbers."

"I have numbers!"

"Oh, yeah? From who?"

"Lisanna just gave me her number yesterday."

"You two have a history project together."

Gray ends up socking him in the arm, and before they know it, an all out war begins to unfold at their table. Fortunately for the rest of the students, they know to steer clear of Gray and Natsu's table and simply finish their coffee cakes in peace.

Meanwhile, at another table, Levy is avidly listening to Lucy's excitement over her and Natsu's conversation to class.

"Oh my God, he's actually the nicest guy in the world. I mean, I just kept talking and talking and I felt so annoying, but he just nodded and listened and he seemed interested in what I had to say, and I felt my insides turning into mush because he's really sweet and so adorable and Levy, oh my God, I think I have a crush on Natsu."

"You barely met him today, Luce," Levy says, taking a quick sip of her orange juice.

"I know, but I just think he's so nice and funny and smart, I mean he's taking AP Calculus, that has to count for something."

"He's getting a C."

"Levy, two thirds of the people in our class are getting a C."

"Look, Lucy. I'm not saying Natsu is a bad guy, because he's not. I'm just saying to not rush into anything right now and just take your time in getting to know him. Maybe your feelings might change, or maybe they'll become stronger. Meanwhile, just try to keep that B+ in AP Cal at a B+."

Lucy sighs, but she knows that Levy is right. She sneaks a glance at Natsu's table to find him fighting with Gray, and she can't help but laugh at how endearing the whole thing is.

"You're staring again."

"Shh, don't point it out."

* * *

**spring break is almost over, boo. **

**i was reading some of the reviews on OJNE and people were legit getting mad about how i spelled Gazille and Gerard's name in the phonetic spelling.  
**

**like damn son, Mashima wrote it like that a few times, he just changed writing Charle to Carla, i mean for real.**

**oops im rambling.**

**\- rurokun**


	3. beginnings

After a week of pleasant conversations between passing periods, Natsu finally works up the nerve to ask for her number. It's a difficult mission as far as he's concerned. What if she says no? Or gives him a weird look or something? Or what if she just completely stops talking to him? Fuck, he can't do it and _shit,_ she's walking over to him already, fuck fuck fuck.

"Hey, Luce," Natsu says, as he lets her walk out of the classroom first, following and then settling beside her.

"Hey, did you get the Cal homework yesterday? I'm pretty sure I just turned in a piece of crap to Mr. Dreyar and I feel so bad-"

"Can I have your number?"

Lucy actually stops walking and stares at him with the biggest brown eyes that he has ever seen and shit, he fucked up so bad, she's never going to talk to him ever again and it's because he just said it so _bluntly_, why the fuck would he just say it like that? Is he a seven year old or something, because that was so fucking-

"There you go."

Natsu is so busy thinking about the worst case scenarios that he actually delays the reaction time of his vision, because Lucy is currently holding out a ripped piece of paper with ten digits on it. He just stares at it and then at her, and her smile is _blinding_, it's as if the sun has reincarnated itself in her smile. Lucy's smile begins wavering a bit as he continues to stare at her, but then he takes it and quickly shoves it in his pocket. He then proceeds to pull out a full sheet of paper (entirely unnecessary and a waste of paper) to write his number on it, and hands it to her.

Lucy laughs again, and he kind of sort of can't really feel his legs anymore until the late bell rings yet again and he runs to his classroom, almost tripping over his two left feet before crash landing into his seat. He pulls out the piece of paper and just looks at it, noticing how she wrote her name with a small loop in the L and the Y, and then added a little smiley face at the end of it.

The grin doesn't leave his face for the rest of the day.

-/-

Natsu is the one to text her first.

_Hey_, he writes, and almost doesn't hit send because it probably sounds really lame and she's probably busy but he has to at least try so he sends it.

_**Hi :)**_, she sends back and he almost dances with excitement.

_Sorry, hope its not too late_

_**No, its ok. Just doing homework**_

_Oh I can text later_

_**I said its ok silly, haha**_

_oh alright then haha (:_

They text bland messages back and forth, but he's happy and she's happy because he actually texted her first which means that he thought about texting her and was probably planning to since passing period. They continue to text each other until Lucy caves and falls asleep, promising to text him tomorrow morning.

-/-

"Lucy, you are gone."

"What?"

Erza rolls her eyes as she leans her shoulder against a locker, her blouse rising from her hip.

"You and Natsu. I can cut the tension between the two of you with a knife."

Lucy blushes and shrugs, continuing to transfer textbooks and binders from her locker. They remain comfortably silent until Erza speaks up again.

"I'm happy."

Lucy turns to Erza and raises an eyebrow.

"I have known Natsu for a long time, and I have never seen him as happy as he has been in the past two weeks."

Another blush spreads across Lucy's cheeks, but this time she smiles and closes her locker, walking with Erza to AP Cal. They continue with idle chit chat until they reach the classroom and head inside, sitting next to each other while they continue talking. The class slowly fills up until nearly everyone is inside, gossiping and talking to each other before Mr. Dreyar walks in and tells the class to "shut up and listen," prompting the usual laughter.

"Alright, you lazy bums. Test is next Friday, it's worth about 5% of your grade."

Groans fill the classroom.

"Stop complaining, it's chapters 3.2 and 3.3. You would have to be a complete idiot to fail these tests and I know that most of you are capable of getting an A."

"Awww, Mr. Dreyar! You do love us!"

"Two smart ass comments away from getting a fail, Dragneel!"

Erza merely rolls her eyes as Natsu snickers under his breath, a large grin on his face as he leans back in his chair. Lucy stifles a giggle behind her hand, tucking a pen through her messy bun.

The class ends rather uneventful, and the bell rings to signal the end of class. Mr. Dreyar yells at people to study and finish the homework due tomorrow, while the class quickly files out of the door.

Lucy walks up to Natsu as usual, waiting for him to finish putting away his papers when someone taps her on the shoulder.

She turns around to find, who else, but Gajeel Redfox towering over her, piercings and all.

"Um, Gajeel, right?"

He grunts in agreement. Lucy can feel the awkwardness wrapping her like a coat.

"You know the bookworm."

"Levy?"

"Yeah, her."

"Um, yes. I do know her. Why do you ask?"

Lucy hallucinates for a second, because she almost sees the hint of redness starting to fill his cheeks, but he merely shoves a book in her hands and leaves the classroom, pushing past people to get through.

"What was that?" Natsu asks, too stunned to even try to stop Gajeel and punk him a bit.

"I think the sleeping giant has a crush on Levy."

"Really? Holy shit, that is the best thing I've heard all day," Natsu laughs, folding his arms behind his head.

"Shut up, it's very adorable that he would buy a book for Levy," Lucy replies, taking a glance at the cover, _Farewell to Manzanar._

"It's pretty cheesy, if you ask me."

"Oh, really? What about you, Obi-Wan? Haven't you ever done anything cheesy for a girl before?"

"Believe it or not, I have," Natsu says, a large grin on his face.

"And what have you done?"

"For the past three weeks, I've been late to 2nd period because there's this girl that I really like walking to class with."

Lucy looks at him, and as he smiles to himself, she feels her tender heart strings almost ripping at the seams. She ducks her head and blushes, a soft smile starting to form on her lips before she laughs. And then they both laugh and smile and it's dumb and it's small.

And it's a _start._

* * *

**okay so i caved and decided to just keep the anime style writing. **

**i forget some people still watch the anime, i only read the manga now oops.**

**my sister's graduating soon, and my aunt flew in from new york, so it's a pretty nice time right now.**

**ja ne~**

**\- rurokun**


	4. pretty lovely

It's a Tuesday afternoon in the lunchroom when Erza announces to the lunch table, "Halloween costume ideas. Go."

Mirajane's eyes sparkle as she starts listing off ideas in her head. Levy is busy reading _Farewell to Manazar_ (the girls tease her about it endlessly, much to her embarrassment). Cana is currently taking lengthy sips of her inconspicuous water bottle, while Lucy is busy finishing off the food from both her and Levy's lunch.

"Mario party! I'll be Princess Peach-"

"Mira, for the love of God, let us do something different. I will not stand being a toadstool," Cana mumbles, rubbing her right temple.

"Ummm, how about a Tarantino film?"

"Oh, that sounds cool, Levy. Which one?"

"We could do Kill Bill. It would be really easy, because all we would really have to do is wear all black, with the exception of one person who can be Beatrix."

Everybody turns their heads towards Lucy, who is in the process of trying to shove a forkful of Chicken Ceasar salad into her mouth.

"What?" She asks, a small piece of lettuce falling onto her tray.

"You could definitely be a Beatrix Kiddo."

Lucy quickly swallows her bite of salad before taking a sip of Sprite and answering, "If you guys wouldn't mind it, then I don't mind it."

"This is going to be great! Okay, we need to make up the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad and then we need a Sofie Fatale."

"I'll be Sofie. I don't think I could be a deadly assassin," Levy remarks, laughing.

"Elle Driver, right here! I can steal my little brother's eyepatch from his pirate costume." Cana then proceeds to close one eye and mimic holding a samurai sword.

"Could I be O-Ren Ishii?"

"Erza, I don't think anybody else is capable of being as frightening as O-Ren Ishii _except_ for you."

She smiles warmly at the compliment, earning a cold shiver from the rest of her friends.

"I can be Budd! He seems like such a misunderstood character," Mira coos, cradling her cheek in the palm of her hand.

"Mira, he's a killer."

"But he lied about selling his Hattori Hanzo sword!"

Lucy is content to continue eating her food while the rest of her friends talk until she remembers something.

"Um, we need a Vernita Green."

"What about Lisanna?"

Mira winces as she replies, "She has a college retreat that week."

"Hey, what about Juvia?"

The group of girls look towards the opposite side of the lunch room, where Juvia and Gajeel are sitting and chatting idly. Despite her tall stature, she's exceptionally pretty and seems to be good company to talk to.

Lucy stands up and dusts off her skirt, saying "I'll be right back," before walking over to the nearly deserted lunch table. The bluenette doesn't notice Lucy's appearance until she's already at the table. She smiles softly before responding with a lovely, "Hello."

"Hi, Juvia!" Lucy tries not to cringe at how annoying she sounds before continuing her sentence. "We were just wondering if you'd like to be a part of our Halloween costume."

Juvia furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "Is it just one big… costume?"

Lucy suppresses a laugh, which causes Juvia to turn a bright scarlet. Hell, even Gajeel cracked a smile at that.

"It was an innocent question!" Juvia retorts, her hands cupping her cheeks.

"It was cute, don't worry. We're actually dressing up as the characters from Kill Bill. I'm going to be Beatrix Kiddo, of course. Unfortunately, we need someone to dress up as Vernita Green, so we were wondering if you'd like to be our sixth person."

Juvia's eyes gleam brightly. "That's so thoughtful. Of course I will."

"Awesome! Don't worry about the costume, I've got that covered. We're hoping to meet up at Erza's house in the morning and then we'll probably plan some Halloween party at Levy's house."

"Sounds great! Thanks for asking me," Juvia replies, her cheeks still a burning garnet.

Lucy beams before turning back towards her lunch table. She takes a few steps before turning back around and asking, "Do you want to sit with us?"

Juvia's eyes go wide before she turns to look at Gajeel.

"I couldn't possibly leave Gajeel alone. That would-"

"Oi, I'm not five years old. Go on."

"But, Gajeel-"

"I'll sit with hot head and shit for brains. They need a fucking mediator anyway," Gajeel replies before standing up and ruffling Juvia's short hair. He then proceeds to walk over to Natsu and Gray's table, where the duo begin fighting with the black haired giant. The yelling match soon grows to three voices shouting and hurling insults at each other.

Juvia smiles and quickly stands up before following Lucy to the table. The girls are busy chatting away when the duo reaches the table. Juvia feels a small surge of nervousness but it melts away as Lucy introduces her to the rest of the table.

"Hey, Juvia. The name's Cana."

"It's so nice to meet you! I'm Mirajane, but everyone calls me Mira."

"Hello, it's lovely to meet you. My name is Erza."

"I'm Levy! It's nice to meet you, Juvia."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Sit down! Let's gossip! Tell me about yourself, Juvia," Mira asks, leaning in as her eyes fill with mirth.

"Don't scare her, Mira! Please forgive her, she's far too nosy."

Mira gasps before exclaiming, "Don't confuse being nosy with curiosity!"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Ah, but satisfaction brought it back."

"Ooo, good one, Mira. I have to write that one down," Levy whispers, pulling out her notepad before scribbling the quote in a messy scrawl.

Juvia laughs jovially before answering, "It's quite alright. I'm 17 and I have an intense love of drawing. I prefer coffee over tea and my bedroom is a complete and utter disaster."

"You enjoy drawing?"

"Yes, I've been drawing since sixth grade. It's probably my greatest passion."

"Oh, how lovely. I'm a horrible artist. My stick figures are mediocre, at best," Lucy replies, waving her fork in the air for dramatic effect.

The group of girls continue talking for the remainder of the lunch period. They can't help but feel content with Juvia in their little group. It isn't that they were incomplete before, but their wholesome group manages to feel a bit more wholesome, a bit more full, and it's a pleasant feeling.

For a few moments, Natsu sneaks a glance at Lucy's table. His eyes land on the blond's shoulder, and then slowly trail up to her cheek. She's laughing at something and her cheeks are flushed pink.

It feels so _private_, to view someone in such complete happiness. Natsu can't help but feel like a voyeur in some way, and he blushes a deep rose before turning back to argue with Gray and Gajeel.

-/-

Juvia walks to her 5th period class with a bit more spring in her step. For a few moments, her anxiety while entering the class has been forgotten as she walks to her seat and takes out her notebook.

The late bell rings as someone rushes into class. Juvia looks up to see Gray smiling sheepishly at Mrs. Evergreen before rushing to sit down in his seat directly in front of Juvia. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves but realizes that that is such a bad idea because Gray is wearing the most _intoxicating_ cologne and she can barely feel herself think-

"Miss Loxar!"

Juvia jolts out of her daydreams as the classroom fills with stifled giggles and snickers. She burns a bright scarlet and pulls the sleeves of her pullover down to her wrists, using the piece of clothing as a defense mechanism. Gray looks back at her and gives her a playful grin, causing her blush to deepen.

"Did you complete yesterday's assignment?"

"Y-Yes, Ms. Evergreen."

"Good. Next time, please bring yourself back to Earth when the bell rings."

Juvia sighs in complete humiliation as she buries her face in her arms.

APUSH goes on for what seems like an eternity, and Juvia prays to whatever heaven that her 6th period class can pass by without a hitch. She quickly packs up all of her belongings and rushes out of the door.

Gray, on the other hand, is quick to notice the blue haired girl leave. He's a teenager, he knows a pretty girl when he sees one. But this girl, Juvia - she's pretty interesting, a pretty Something. Pretty cool, pretty intelligent, a lot more than just 'pretty.'

He's about to get up and leave for his next class until he notices a binder underneath Juvia's desk. He reaches down to grab it and notices the pretty photograph of a flower on the cover before opening it to see if it has some sort of schedule on it. There are a few papers titled "Spanish Three, Room 411," and so he rushes upstairs to return his binder.

Well, okay, rushing is a bit of an exaggeration. His last class is AP Chem but his teacher Gildarts is way too cool and won't mind if he's late.

(Especially if it's over a girl. Then he would probably want Gray to be late every day. But he can't take advantage of a cool guy like Gildarts).

He reaches Room 411 as the bell rings, and searches for Juvia's head of blue hair. He finds her in the opposite side of the room, digging around in her backpack, most likely for her Spanish binder.

The teacher hasn't begun the lesson yet and is currently facing the computer, so he quickly walks over to her desk and places the binder on Juvia's desk.

As if Juvia wasn't feeling embarrassed before, here appears Gray in all his damn attractive glory, placing her forgotten binder on the top of her desk. Her cheeks become a permanent tomato red as he places a finger to his lips and grins, before rushing out of the class.

'_Oh my, God. I'm a fucking goner.'_

-/-

Finally, for the love of _God_, school is finally over for the day as Juvia jumps out of her seat and nearly sprints to the stairwell, down the stairs, and towards the entrance of the school. She reaches into to her pocket to pull out her -

_Keys. Oh my, God. Where are my keys? Are you fucking kidding me?_

She speed walks to her metallic blue Mercedes and unabashedly places all of her school belongings onto the trunk. Rifling through her backpack turns up absolutely nothing, and the only thing that she's able to pull out from her pockets is a bunch of lint and straw wrappers from Starbucks.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!" Juvia yells at the sky, ignoring the strange looks from the rest of the students.

Defeated, she lies down on the hood of her car and contemplates living there for the rest of her life, when a voice speaks up.

"Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?"

"Listen here, you fuck-"

Juvia sits up and points a finger at the source of the voice, which just so happens to be the reason as to why she wanted to leave early in the first place.

Feeling far too pissed off, she continues her rant with, "I've had a really stressful day-"

Gray smirks.

_Ba-bump_.

"-and I would really appreciate it if you would let me lie here in peace."

Juvia pulls her hood over her eyes and crosses her arms. Suddenly, a slight jangling sound piques her eardrums and she sits back up. Her eyes zone in on the key ring that's hanging off of Gray's index finger.

Gray really doesn't want to be that guy, okay? He really doesn't but _wow_, Juvia is pretty fucking attractive when she's angry. He twirls the keys for a few moments before tossing them to Juvia. She catches them, and for the third time that day, she's speechless.

"You need to slow down."

Juvia breaths out a laugh before replying, "I own a Mercedes so I wouldn't have to."

"Oh, so she has jokes," Gray muses, rubbing his chin with his forefinger and thumb. Juvia laughs again, rolling up the sleeves on her pullover.

"Thank you for returning my binder."

"It had a nice photo on it."

Juvia squints at him before asking, "What photo?"

Now it's Gray's turn to be confused. "The photo of a flower."

"Do you mean my drawing?"

Gray's eyes go wide. "That was a fucking _drawing?!_"

This time, Juvia laughs, no holds bar. The type of throw your head back and clutch your stomach type of laugh. She nods before pulling out her binder and handing it to Gray. He takes it and immediately holds it about an inch from his face.

"Holy shit."

"I drew it a few months back. Trust me, I can't always draw like that."

"This is- you're amazing."

Juvia ignores the fluttering in her stomach as she smiles and thanks him.

-/-

"Ah, look at them. They're so cute," Lucy mutters to herself as she watches the interaction between Juvia and Gray from across the parking lot. She manages to tear her eyes away and unlock her car door before Natsu comes flying out of seemingly nowhere and landing directly on her front window.

"Can I help you, stranger?"

"I missed the bus," Natsu mumbles, his face still smooshed against the glass.

"And whose fault is that?"

"My teacher's?"

"Wrong answer, but since you're cute, I'll give you a ride home."

Natsu straightens himself out and raises both arms in victory before sliding into the passenger seat. He then proceeds to recline the seat and put both arms behind his head.

"Are you honestly going to nap in my car?"

"Are you implying that I _cannot_ nap in your car?"

Lucy rolls her eyes in affection as she pulls out of the parking space and onto the road.

"Type your address into the GPS."

"Do you know where Levy lives?"

"Um, yes? I don't see how that has anything to do with your house, dummy."

"I'm her neighbor, dummy."

Lucy looks at him in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have walked over to your house and we could have hung out."

"I don't know, it just slipped my mind."

"Yeah, that tends to happen to you a lot."

"Oi! What are you saying?"

Lucy rolls her eyes again and smiles to herself.

* * *

**WHO'S A PIECE OF SHIT? **

**me, it's me, i'm a piece of shit. you think you're a piece of shit? oh no, don't worry, i'm arguably the biggest piece of shit in the entire world. **

**i want to write this story _so fucking bad._**

**please believe me when i say that i've thought about you guys a lot. trust me, i haven't forgotten about you guys at all. (although ive been a horrible author and an even more horrible person.)**

**you dont have to forgive me honestly, i really dont even forgive myself for being MIA for so long.**

**\- rurokun**


	5. nobody compares to you

They reach Natsu's house in record time considering that Lucy's already been to Levy's house a few times for study sessions.

"Come on, sleepy head. Which one is your house?"

Natsu stretches his arms over his head and slowly opens his eyes.

"Are we there already?"

"Yes, and I'm double parked because I don't know which driveway to pull into."

"Oh, shit, sorry. It's the one with the big tree in the front yard."

Lucy slowly pulls into the driveway and puts the car in park. She gets out of the car and admires the house. It's large but quaint, with shutters on the windows and flowers lining the front. The tree is tall but large enough that it shades the doorway of the house.

"It's so pretty."

"Ya think so? I'm more into tinier houses, but this one is pretty cozy," Natsu replies, unlocking the front door. Natsu leads her down a hallway which leads into a front room with a fireplace, and a kitchen separated by a wall with an opening that looks into the kitchen. It's a bit 70's-esque, with a sliding door that leads to a backyard and pool. There are stairs up against the opposite side that lead up to the second floor.

"Okay, now I'm officially in love with your house."

"I actually prefer Levy's house, she has a much nicer backyard."

Lucy immediately drops her backpack and runs for the couch, where she crash lands on the soft worn leather.

"This is the life."

Natsu barks out a laugh before tossing his backpack and jacket onto a recliner.

"You hungry?"

"Oh my, God. I'm fucking starving, are you gonna cook? You're a godsend."

"Just call me Abraham."

"Do you usually cook?"

"Yeah, actually. My parents normally get home pretty late, so I start dinner at around 6 pm, but I can whip us up some grilled turkey sandwiches."

"That sounds awesome, please and thank you."

Natsu heads to the kitchen to start cooking while Lucy sighs blissfully on the soft couch. She peeks over to see Natsu pulling out some ingredients from the fridge, his long sleeves pushed up to his elbow.

Her face goes beet red as she realizes how _domestic_ this is, with him cooking and Lucy about to take a short nap on the couch and _oh my god oh my god, stop thinking about that, you dumb dummy._ She slaps her cheeks to shake her head out of marital thoughts and decides to sit up and turn on the television when a black haired girl comes running down the stairs. She locks eyes with Lucy and gasps.

Before Lucy can greet herself, the little girl immediately yells out, "Are you Natsu's girlfriend?!"

Lucy's eyes go wide and her cheeks go crimson. They hear a pan lid clatter loudly on the ground, followed by a short, "Fuck!" and then Natsu comes barging in, face red and glaring at the little girl. Instead of cowering under his gaze, she grins cheekily before running back upstairs.

The blonde turns around to face Natsu, a grin trying to force itself on her lips.

"Who was that adorable little girl?"

Natsu lets out a sarcastic laugh before leaning against the wall. "That was my 11 year old sister, Wendy, and I won't even begin to explain how wrong you are on the term _adorable_." He blows a stray lock of hair out of his eyes before heading back to the kitchen.

"She was cute! I don't know what you are talking about, Natsu," Lucy replies, standing up to admire the small bookshelf embedded into the staircase.

"_Cute!_ That's a good one, Luce. You're a real funny gal."

"Stop it, Natsu. It's so obvious that you're incredibly fond of your little sister."

The lack of response causes Lucy to let a short laugh before covering her mouth with her hand.

"I heard that!"

"I'm sure you did!" Lucy replies, pulling out a hardcover copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ with her right hand and _Jane Eyre_ in the other. She returns to the couch and opens _Jane Eyre_ first, quickly noticing the Old English and the immense amount of vocabulary. Time escapes her and suddenly there's a movement on the couch that pulls her out of the book.

"God, I hated that book," Natsu mutters, holding out her turkey sandwich as he sits cross-legged on the couch.

"Really? I've only read about 20 pages and it's incredibly lovely. Thank you," Lucy replies, taking the plate and setting the book aside.

"Nah, it's pretty boring. Too long for me, I guess."

"What's your favorite book?"

"Easy, _The Reader_."

"Natsu! That's a scandalous book."

"Alright, then what's your favorite book?"

_"Anna Karenina."_

"Oh, like that one isn't scandalous."

They continue their conversation well into the late afternoon, their empty plates sitting on the coffee table and Lucy's books being forgotten on the armrest. She glances over at a wall clock and is shocked to see how late it is.

"Oh, my God. It's already 5:30?"

"I should text my parents to bring Chinese food, cause I'm too lazy to cook again," Natsu grins sheepishly, pulling out his phone.

"Natsu, I'm sorry. I have to go, like right now and-"

"You can't stay for dinner? I'm sure your food already went down and-"

"My father is going to _kill_ me, I really can't stay. I'm so sorry."

"Okay, that's fine. Hey, look at me, Luce."

Lucy realizes that she hasn't even turned to face Natsu as she continued packing up her stuff. Her eyes glance over and she feels her breathing go back to normal when she sees a soft, smiling Natsu looking back at her.

"I'm… sorry, for freaking out like this. My father is- he's very strict."

"Hey, don't worry, I understand. I just hate seeing you so flustered, Luce."

Her brown eyes go soft and she smiles at him.

"Thanks, Natsu."

"Here, let me walk you out."

"Okay, let me just put these books back."

"What? Nah, keep 'em. You're probably going to read them in a day or something, so just give them back to me at school."

"Really? Thank you so much! I hope your parents don't worry."

"They sometimes forget that we even have a bookshelf."

They exit the house and Lucy unlocks her car, but not before looking up at the large oak tree. It's immensely beautiful despite it's obvious age.

"Thanks for … lunch?"

"Ah, sure. Let's go with that. More like a supper."

"Doesn't that come after dinner?"

"You know what I mean!"

She laughs again, and he grins at her and he's honestly so painfully endearing that she can't help but plant a quick kiss on his cheek. It's chaste, at best, but sweet.

Natsu's face heats up but he still manages to blurt out, "Whoa, what will I get if I make you breakfast? Joking! It was a joke! I'm kidding!" He yells out as she starts to hit him on the shoulder.

"You are fucking incredible, oh my, God," Lucy mutters, rolling her eyes and laughing before entering her car.

"Soooo, I'll see you at school, Darling?"

"Get out of my face, you're such a moron."

"Hard to get! You're a woman after my own heart."

"Good_bye_, Natsu!"

"Okay, see you at school, honey!"

Lucy shakes her head and smiles before taking off.

* * *

**wow, sorry this is late and short, oh my god.**

**i really don't quite know if i'll even finish this series (?) cause im just not really up to it anymore tbh**

**but im going to try ! i really am.**

**\- rurokun**


	6. PLEASE READ

Good news: I actually wrote chapter 6 of FTHS!

Bad news: I reposted it on AO3 because that's where I'm going to be from now on.

I'm 18 years old and I just graduated high school. HSH, OJNE, and now FTHS have been with me for 6 years. Holy shit! To all of the people who have been there for me since the beginning, thank you. You have watched me grow as a writer and as a person. To all of the people who are wondering what the fuck I'm talking about, that's okay! Thank you for reading this story! Even if you haven't read HSH, that's okay!

I truly LOVE the premise that I have for FTHS, I just dislike the way this site is formatted now. I might be attracting a smaller audience on Archive of Our Own, but that's okay, because I feel at home there.

I'm not disappearing, I'm just moving somewhere else. My username is the same on AO3, rurokun, and if you look for me, you will find FTHS and other stories that I've written in my more recent years. Reminder that I am 18 and most of these stories on my profile were written when I was in middle school. I'm going to be starting college in the fall so my writing has improved a lot since then. c(:

**TL;DR: Fairy Tail High School is now on my Archive of Our Own website. My username is rurokun. I hope that FTHS will be a big improvement from High School Hookups. Thanks again! :)**

\- rurokun


End file.
